Devices having a display upon which a user interface can be displayed are employed in many environments. As one example, a user interface is rendered upon a display of a handheld barcode scanner with information to inform personnel in a fulfillment center with pertinent information relating to a task within the fulfillment center. As another example, a user interface can be rendered upon a display of a handheld device of delivery personnel with information regarding a delivery the personnel may be making.